Cybercahse and the Divas Edition part 1
by LoveDiva12
Summary: Part one in Cyberchase and the Divas Edition, They found Rapunzel and Joanna and will Joanna and Slider become girlfriend and boyfriend READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT!


Everyone** in the cybergang meet up to have a chat with Motherboard**

Jackie: Sorry I was-Woah what's going on?

Slider: Motherboard is having a meeting with us. Heres a seat by me.

_**Jackie blushes and sit down**_

Slider secretly made a disgusted face

Creech: What's going on?

Jules: I hope I don't get marked down for the hours im missing.

Inez: There must be an knowledgeable meaning for this disgrace!

Motherboard: Calm down! Let me explain. I've been spying on Hacker for a week now, and he was planning to bring kids to be his Minions.

Matt: Didn't that happened to us?

Motherboard: Yes Matt, that did almost happened. And-

Motherboard glitches

Motherboard: HELP...S-some...one...HACKING

Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Digit: The Hacker!

Hacker: Ha Ha! At last the moment I've been waiting FOR! I will finally get my RESPONSIBLE minions from Earth and take over Cyberspace!

Slider: The Hacker...

Digit steps up and comes close to the screen

Digit: THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN HACKER!

Hacker: Its THE Hacker to you! And it ALREADY did-

Explosion in Hacker's background

Hacker turns around surprised

Hacker: WHAT IS GOING ON?

Buzz: S-sorry boss

Hacker: SORRY?

Delete: Yeah sorry boss

Hacker: SORRY? FOR WHAT

Delete: We broke your thing of a jiggy and now the kids are um...

Hacker: UM WHAAT?

Buzz: They um all over the cybersites

Hacker: YOU REDUNDANT DUNCEBUCKETS WHEN I-

System shuts off and Motherboard comes back on

Motherboard: Go...Find...Kids...Sites

Motherboard prints out sites

Motherboard: Hurry!

everyone is now outside

Digit: So its settled. Me, Inez, Matt, Jackie, and Slider will go to Radloupis

Everyone says yes

Digit, Matt, Inez, Jackie, and Slider goes to radoupis

Inez: where could they be...

Slider: Guys hang on I need to check on my shop stay here I'll be back

Slider runs to his shop

A blonde girl with VERY VERY VERY long hair (almost like Rapunzel's) crashes into Matt

Matt rubs his head

Matt: Hey watch where you going!

Rapunzel: Im very very sorry about that I was going to my sister Joanna(Joe-nuh) and I forgot where she was and I ran all over this place and it seems it has no end so now im here bumped into you OMG where are my cupcakes there are in a brown bag with a smiley face and inside there are RAINBOW cupcakes how amazing is that anyway

Rapunzel looks at Digit

Rapunzel: YOU GOT A BIRD FRIEND I love love love animals I can read their minds and I can speak all animal languages like squirrels talking about-

Digit: sorry to cut you off but do you know who's Rapunzel Blue?

Rapunzel becomes shock and runs away dropping her IPhone6

Digit: You dropped your...phone?

Jackie: Awesome!

Jackie picks up the phone

Jackie: I ALWAYS wanted an IPhone6!

Jackie turns it on

Inez: Um Jackie? You know it's not yours

Jackie: Yea yea...Wow she got 120 text messages

Jackies opens one of the texts then reads it

Jackie: So Rapunzel you forgot to spell your name again? Oh my gosh it's Rapunzel Blue!

Matt: So the girl who I just ran into is Rapunzel Blue?

Inez: Rapunzel Blue? Oh my double gosh! She's in The Divas group I have all THERE songs!

Inez pulls out one of the songs

Inez: This is my favorite album...Um Babysit the Alley. It's just.. Awesome you kn-know

Inez blushes in embarrassment

Meanwhile with Slider

Slider: yes I got it!

Joanna: Got what?

Slider: Who are you?

Joanna comes closer

Joanna: Joanna C.J Blue. You?

Slider: Slider...?

Joanna: Oh nice. So do you like music.

Slider: Not as much.

Joanna: oh do you like skateboarding then?

Slider blushes

Slider: Yea...I won 10 in championship series

Joanna: interesting...

Slider: I'm going back to my friends

Joanna: Can I come?

Slider: sure grab a skateboard

Joanna and Slider ride there skateboards there

Joanna did a 360 on her board

Slider stops and stares

Slider: Woah...

Inez: Hey slider and um...WAIT ARE YOU JOANNA BLUE?

Joanna: Yea heres my autograph

Joanna gives Inez an autograph

Inez froze

THANK YOU THIS IS THE END OF PART ONE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!


End file.
